The Last Straw
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Just my take on what might happen when Kurt has finally had enough of Sebastian Smythe hitting on Blaine.


**I own nothing. This is merely for our enjoyment...**

**Author's Note: A friend and I were sitting around discussing how nice it will be to finally watch a certain meerkat get what's coming to him and this kind of wrote itself. It is a one shot... there will not be more to it... this is what it is. I'm not sure how good it is, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Everyone had their limits in regards to how much of something or someone they were willing to tolerate. Depending on the situation and the other factors involved those limits might be closer or further than normal. Some things might truncate your fuse and others might not bother you at all... But when something did start to push you towards your limits it's only understandable that you might get annoyed - right? Well, Kurt Hummel was starting to reach his utmost limit and he was beyond annoyed.<p>

It wasn't bad enough that a certain meerkat-like individual was being particularly obtuse about the fact that there was a relationship going on that did not involve him. But this rather tall, annoying, smarmy... individual seemed dead set on pursuing a member of the relationship regardless. Said individual also had the audacity to proclaim that one Kurt Hummel was not good enough for one Blaine Anderson - DESPITE the fact that Blaine had chosen Kurt of his own free will. Was it really any wonder that Kurt was annoyed?

Sure, at first, it had almost been flattering in a round about sort of way. After all, Blaine is a very attractive young man and being that they were together of course that reflected on Kurt... But Sebastian Smythe had long passed that point of almost endearingly annoying. Things were now crossing over into obnoxious bordering on inciting to violence. It was as if Sebastian believed that Kurt was no competition whatsoever -despite the fact that Kurt was in fact dating Blaine. He seemed to have deluded himself into believing that Blaine was merely playing hard to get or something... It was truly getting ridiculous.

Though not normally a violent individual, Kurt's limits were quickly heading towards reacting violently to the meerkat. Everyone, save for a very select group, seemed to want to pass Kurt off as delicate... And while most often times he did little to derail that particular thought train the fact of the matter was, as effeminate as Kurt could at times be, he was also still distinctly male. Take for instance the fact that he had long been working alongside his father in the auto shop. He had his own set of coveralls and while he would yes of course prefer singing to grease monkey work.. he was still fully capable of performing many tasks around the garage. He was also not as weak as everyone wished to believe, largely because of this.

After the debacle with Karofsky and some other unfortunate incidents, several of the guys from New Directions had taken it upon themselves to actually teach Kurt a few things in regards to self defense. Having strength wasn't much good if you weren't sure how to effectively use it. This was hampered even more by the fact that Kurt honestly detested violence and certainly didn't want to get any of his designer clothes sullied by dirt or, heaven forbid, blood. But he good naturedly allowed them to teach him how to properly throw a punch and a few more effective blocking techniques.

It wasn't quite Blaine's boxing skills - though he'd attempted to help too - but at least Kurt could properly throw a punch now and that was something - wasn't it? It was amusing to think of... especially considering how shocked Puck was when Kurt had actually truly hit him. He seemed ever so surprised that Kurt had that much strength. Of course previously it had done little good, but now that they'd given him a way to focus that, it was certainly nothing to sniff at.

Recently, it was growing more and more tempting to put those more violent lessons in to practice... It seemed that the urge to cause harm only rose - sometimes exponentially - every time Kurt had the misfortune of ending up in Sebastian's presence. He managed to squash those instincts down and lash out only with acidic wit - but it wasn't always easy. Most of the time, it was merely Blaine's soothing presence that kept him from violence.

He didn't blame Blaine for Sebastian's behavior. How could he? Especially after that heart to heart they'd had after West Side Story. Blaine was Kurt's, unequivocally - and Kurt knew that and understood it - but Sebastian didn't seem to understand it or care. That was what Kurt had major issue with. The meerkat just couldn't seem to respect boundaries or relationships that were already established and if Kurt honestly had to hear that smarmy idiot say that Blaine was too good for him one more time, he was really going to hit him... well maybe not - but he was getting really close to that breaking point.

The final straw came at Wes's Christmas Party. All of the Warblers had of course been invited to the palatial Leung home. Of course considering his father was an Engineer and his mother was a neurologist, it was understandable that they had so large a home... It was still impressive though. All of the Warblers had been invited - though not all of them were able to attend. Some of the New Directions had also been invited, including: Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. The others had been politely invited but due to previous commitments, were unable to attend.

Kurt had been conversing with Jeff who had been inquiring politely about Santana... when he realized that Blaine was no longer around. He wasn't really worried until he noticed that Sebastian was also not present. Oh, Gaga what did that meerkat do now? Kurt couldn't help but wonder to himself. He politely excused himself from the conversation and made his way out into the hallway to see if he could find his boyfriend.

Sebastian had caught Blaine in the hallway, asking if they could 'talk.' What a cruel manipulation of the English language on the meerkat's part. Of course Blaine, wanting to see the best in people and genuinely trying to be friendly did not see anything wrong with talking. And had talking been the only thing on Sebastian's mind - it would have been fine - harmless even... But Sebastian Smythe was far from harmless. He intended to do irreparable damage to Blaine's relationship with Kurt so he could bag the curly haired hottie.

Sebastian had Blaine half pinned to the wall and was kissing him. Kurt's first instinct was to indeed be wounded - that was until he saw the look on Blaine's face. Blaine was clearly not enjoying this and in fact looked to be pondering the best way to extricate himself from the situation without doing severe damage to Wes's party. That look on Blaine's face, that knowledge that Sebastian was essentially forcing himself on not just anyone - but Kurt's boyfriend... well that was certainly the last straw.

Wes's invitations had said to dress casually - after all most of the Warblers were in uniforms at Dalton anyway. This was to be a casual affair for them to celebrate and relax... So Kurt was dressed in a decent pair of black jeans, comfortable but stylish boots, and a black t-shirt with a nice button down over it... It had been a little warm dancing and singing and carrying on with everyone, so the shirt was now opened to reveal the well fitted t-shirt beneath it... Which should have provided some clue that Kurt Hummel was not some delicate fop to be easily brushed aside.

Back straight, full on Diva uproar mode engaged, Kurt made his way towards the meerkat. A hand on the idiot's shoulder and a sharp movement quickly broke the kiss. Blaine sent Kurt a look of 'thank you' but Kurt did not react to that... His focus was on Sebastian. His usually luminous blue eyes were darkened by the rage that had overtaken him and the force of it was a nearly palpable thing. Sebastian turned, smirking to see who'd interrupted him, his smirk slipping slightly seeing that it was Kurt.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing Smythe, trying to force yourself on my boyfriend?" Kurt demanded.

"Hey if he's so into kissing me maybe he shouldn't be your boyfriend anymore." Sebastian quips.

"Clearly you've never had a willing partner before since you couldn't be bothered to notice that Blaine clearly didn't want to be kissing you. I'll bet the only thing that kept him from hitting you or pushing you away was the fact that he didn't want to do anything to ruin Wes's party... but you know what? I don't feel so forgiving...even if it is Christmas..." Kurt hisses in a dangerous tone.

"Oh and why's that Twinkie?"

"Because I have put up with your idiocy more than long enough. I know that Blaine tries to see the good in everyone and I love that quality about him but there is nothing good about you. I am done standing idly by while you make eyes at **my **boyfriend. I am done tolerating your witty repartee - telling me that Blaine is too good for me... and then you go and force yourself on my boyfriend? That's the last straw, Smythe."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian challenges. Kurt quirks a brow and smirks.

"I'm going to stand up for what's mine." Kurt says simply.

Sebastian shoves at him but Kurt doesn't move. "Is that all you've got Smythe?" Kurt says, distinctly unimpressed.

Sebastian actually takes a swing at him... but years of dodging bullies has made Kurt quite good at evading such well telegraphed actions... "Just going to keep running Hummel? Like always?" Sebastian teases.

"Oh, I'm not running Sebastian... I'm waiting for you to do something even dumber than you have already." Kurt says with that bitchy grin.

Sebastian circles Kurt and takes a few swings but nothing connects. It's actually kind of a beautiful thing to watch - like some odd kind of dance... at least with as gracefully as Kurt moves. Blaine should stop them - he knows he should... But he's never seen this side of Kurt so he's just kind of stunned really. Sebastian gets a hold of Kurt's button down shirt but, Kurt easily slips out of it.

"See, all I see is you still running. So why don't you just run along Hummel so I can continue making out with Blaine." Sebastian says with a smarmy grin as he crosses back towards Blaine.. A big mistake... because somehow, Kurt's suddenly just there - between them and before Kurt can stop himself, he's throwing a punch... which connects with that meerkat jaw, sending Sebastian stumbling backwards.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, Sebastian." Kurt says in a tone much darker than anything that normally falls from his lips... By now they've drawn a crowd - everyone having heard something going on having come to investigate.

Most of them witness the punch, they hear the tone and all of them are shocked...

"Go Porcelain." Santana says with a grin.

Sebastian looks around, trying to think of how to spin things to keep himself smelling like roses... Wes is suddenly there... "I think it's time you went home, Sebastian."

"But you saw that he... he hit me."

"From what I can tell, you more than had it coming... I'm going to ask you nicely one last time to collect your things and get out of my house... If I have to ask again, I'll just call the security that is still on property to come and remove you." Wes warns.

Sebastian shrugs out of the elder guy's grip and sulks off to get his stuff and get out... "This isn't over, Twinkie."

"Fine by me, Smythe... come at me again, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt says with an almost malicious grin. "You're going to figure out that Blaine is mine one way or another... even if I regrettably have to beat it into you. And there is nothing you can do to change that."

Blaine's still there, against the wall where Sebastian had pinned him, staring on in awe at his boyfriend... Watching the taller boy with awe and desire and love all dancing across his face...

"Where'd you learn to hit like that, Porcelain?" Santana asks.

"Oh... well Puck and Finn and Mike and Sam all thought that I should learn a few things to protect myself and Blaine's been showing me a little boxing." Kurt says, blushing and suddenly back to the Kurt everyone knows and loves.

"How the hell did you cause that bruise on Sebastian's jaw?" Nick asks.

Kurt chuckles, blushing... "Well you all seem to forget that my dad owns Hummel Tire and Lube... it's a garage and I've helped him out around there ever since I was pretty little... I guess I'm stronger than I look. I don't normally do the whole violence thing but Gaga, I'd had enough of that bastard going after my boyfriend... and seeing him kissing Blaine against his will was just the last straw." Kurt explains.

Blaine seemed to come alive again. "Yeah about that... I'm so sorry Kurt... He caught me completely off guard and I was trying to think of the best way out of that without causing a major scene... when you came looking..."

"I know Sebastian means nothing to you Blaine. I trust you... it's him I don't trust and I hope you understand why I didn't trust him now."

"Yeah I get it...sorry I didn't listen to you about him before."

"It's alright. Just because I didn't like him didn't mean that you couldn't still try to be friends with him... Just because he and I didn't get along didn't mean that you wouldn't... though who will be able to say now? All he wanted was to get between us so he could have you... Who knows what he's like behind the lust? I wonder if he even knows who he is without it." Kurt muses.

Kurt turns his attention then to Wes. "I am sorry for fighting at your party."

"It's alright man... Good to know you've got our boy Blaine's best interests at heart. I still can't believe Sebastian did that..." Wes mutters.

Kurt shrugs. "I could have told you that. He pretty much told me to my face while Blaine was getting coffee that he didn't think I was good enough for Blaine and that I'd better watch because he'd be stealing Blaine soon enough."

"God you should have hit him harder, Porcelain... and a lot more." Santana comments. She was fully prepared to go all Lima Heights on that smarmy asshole that was trying to get between her two best gays... That was just not gonna happen...

"Well I don't like violence... but I'd had more than enough of his attitude... It was clear he wasn't going to take me seriously any other way. And if he tries it again, he'll find I'm still not going to back down."

"Good for you Kurt." Mercedes says with a big smile, embracing her best friend.

The group filtered back in to the party room and Kurt looked to Blaine. "Are you alright?" Kurt asks, stepping closer.

Blaine smiles. "Much better now." He says as he reaches out to pull Kurt close. He leans up to kiss him.

"Much, much better." Blaine affirms after kissing Kurt again. Kurt can't help but blush and giggle...

"What's gotten into you Blaine Warbler?" Kurt teases.

"Watching you fend off Sebastian was kind of hot." Blaine admits.

"Really now?"

"Well yeah." Blaine chuckles.

"Come on, we should get back to the party... we've missed quite a bit as it is because of that idiot."

"You sure you don't want to find a little private space of our own?" Blaine inquires.

"Well I suppose I should kiss you until the last remnants of that smarmy idiot's kiss is rendered nonexistent... I've got to reclaim what's mine after all." Kurt says with a sexy grin on his lips... The two go further away from the party hall and find a nice quiet alcove to make out in...


End file.
